totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
"Odpychające miasto w obliczu bomby wodorowej"
Total Drama: World Trip - Odcinek 17 (PÓŁFINAŁ) W aucie, Badgad (Irak) Scarlett dalej mozolnie prowadziła samochód. Scarlett: 'No to, które z was opowie, co się działo w poprzednim odcinku? '''Stephanie: '''Jak wiemy, Iris lubi się wygadać. ''Iris opluła Stephanie. 'Iris: '''Póki walka o wygraną jest odłożona, nie staram się o niego :) '''Zach: '''Ale już wiemy i tak, o co się starasz, manipulacyjna żmijo. ''Iris wzrusza ramionami. 'Iris: '''Kolego, nawet nie wiem co do mnie mówisz. xD '''Scarlett: '''OPOWIADASZ CZY WYSIADASZ!? '''Iris: '''Gówno robię, nie widać? ._. '''Stephanie: '''Ty i tak pasujesz do tego przysłowiowego gówna. ''Iris znowu opluła Stephanie, ta walnęła ją z pięści w policzek, wypada jej następny ząb. 'Stephanie: '''Ile to już zębów straciłaś? ;) '''Iris: '''Piątego... ;d '''Stephanie: '''Dobrze, że je liczysz. '''Zach: 'Żeby tak siła na serio decydowała o wszystkim... Wzdycha niechętnie. 'Iris: '''Co powiecie na orgię? (please) '''Stephanie, Zach i Scarlett: '''WYNOCHA! '''Scarlett: '''Jeszcze chwila i na serio cię wywalę z tego samochodu. '''Iris: '''Kradziony i tak... '''Scarlett: '...jak twój mózg. Smutna Jen wtulała się tylko w poduszkę z jakąś ok-ejką. 'Jen: '''Devin... jak ona mogła ci to zrobić T_T Czołówka sezonu '''Muzyka: 'Power & Control (Instrumental) - Marina & The Diamonds Poszybszony widok wszystkich miast po kolei. Uszybszony slajd zatrzymuje się w Kanadzie, dokładnie w Sali Podsumowań, dokładnie tej z Total Drama: World Tour. Tam pojawiają się machający do kamery Bridgette i Tom. Po lewej stronie widzimy wszystkie oryginalne postacie, które nie dostały się do programu, a z prawej wszystkie postacie autorki, której wykonują swoje obowiązki. Kartka przewraca się na następną stronę, a tam widzimy na wieży Eiffla Jen zainspirowaną miejscem i sprzeczający się ze sobą Brody i MacArthur. W Louvrze widzimy całujących się Nastasię i Zach'a, którzy przeglądają się po muzeum, Veronicę rozmawiającą przez telefon z barmanem i Devin'a, który próbuje znaleźć kogokolwiek, kto bierze udział w programie. We Włoszech Marcus stoi w kąpielówkach na wybiegu, a obok niego jest rozentuzjazmowana Aisha, która skacze i nie może się powstrzymać. W Japonii Claudia i Dwayne próbują zjeść kostkę-węgorza. W Niemczech Stephanie robi z kiełbasy portret Ryan'a, przed którym staje wzruszona i widocznie tęskni za swoim chłopakiem. W Katalonii Rudolph jest zażenowany hiszpańską obsługą, a Iris z irytacją słucha hiszpańskiej gitary, granej przez przystojniaka. Widok na samolot. Na nim wszyscy tańczą kan-kana, Jasper i Jay przewracają się na siebie, Lao Chi spada z samolotu, a tam na ziemi ratuje go Emma i ściska go do nieprzytomności. Po chwili wszyscy zeskakują z samolotu, otwierając spadochrony i lądując na ziemi. Kiedy wszyscy lądują, siadają zadowoleni na limuzynie, a na drzwiach limuzyny pojawia się napis: "World STrip". W aucie, Badgad (Irak) Scarlett opowiada zażenowana kolejny odcinek. 'Scarlett: '''Poprzednio w Total Drama: World Trip... '''Iris: '''Założę się o milion, że była już czołówka. ''Stephanie włącza muzykę. 'Stephanie: '''Ktoś chce posłuchać? ._. '''Scarlett: '''Skąd to wzięłaś? ''Stephanie wskazuje jej na bagażnik, w którym była jakaś biała substancja zamiast wody Cisowianki. (please) 'Stephanie: '''Tam jest bagażnik. '''Iris: '''Buchnęła ci chyba. xD '''Scarlett: '''Aktualnie to wolę się skupić na drodze do Dżizanu, więc niech se słucha. Oddasz mi. '''Jen: '''Co tam właśnie będziemy robić? :-/ '''Iris: '''Rozpaczać nad twoim debilnym chłopakiem ;') '''Jen: '''On nie jest debilny! ''Iris dalej wyśmiewa Jen. 'Iris: '''Jeśli nawet przegram, to ty też. Nie będziesz tutaj "gwiazdeczką". ''O dziwo wypchnęła ją na drzwi, ta się tylko broniła. Zach siedział z przodu i też próbował pomóc Jen, ale powstrzymała go Scarlett. 'Scarlett: '''Niech patologia tłucze się dalej. '''Iris: '''Aha. Ty też byś się pierdoliła ruda szmato ;) ''Scarlett zatrzymała pojazd i otworzyła drzwi. 'Scarlett: '''WYSIADKA! '''Iris: '''Wcale nie! ''Pokazuje jej papiery. '''Scarlett: '''Grrr... '''Stephanie: Spokojnie, Jen! Już ci pomagam! Z całej siły szarpie Iris za włosy, a ta też ją, Jen szybko zwiała obok Stephanie. Jen: 'RUSZAJ ZANIM SIĘ ZABIJĄ! >_> '''Scarlett: '''Wiem co robię! ''Próbuje jeszcze raz zadzwonić do Dona, bezskutecznie. 'Scarlett: '''Zacznijcie pasy, będzie ostra jazda bez trzymanki! '''Iris: '''Ostrą jazdą to byli Nastasia, Marcus i Zach. >_< ''Zach chrząka i każe Scarlett się zatrzymać. Z małego ekwipunku wytrzasnął łom, otworzył drzwi i uderzył z całej siły Iris w głowę. Potem z płaczem wsiadł ponownie. 'Zach: '''Jak mogłem jej to zrobić! T___T ''Zakrył twarz w dłoniach, a Stephanie prosiła o przybicie żółwika. 'Scarlett: '''To była najlepsza akcja tego sezonu! <3 '''Stephanie: '''Popieram! <3 ''Przybiły piątkę. 'Scarlett: '''Nie mam złych zamiar co do Dona ani Topher'a, ale jeśli się uparli, żeby być pierwszymi w Arabii... '''Stephanie: '''A co tam w tej Arabii dokładnie jest? '''Scarlett: '''Eee, tam zostały podpisane moje dokumenty. (please) ''Iris udawała, że jest nieprzytomna i podsłuchiwała rozmowę dziewczyn. '(PZ - Iris): '''Miałam zawsze 6.0, a aktorstwo to była moja smykałka. Będę musiała nieźle się postarać, żeby wykurzyć całą trójkę i zgarnąć te 3 miliony ^^ Ale na razie wszystko mnie boli... chociaż jestem jak Achilles, niezniszczalna! ''Pięścią uderzyła w żyrandol, a olbrzymi kawał ściany razem z nim spada jej na głowę, a ta pada nieprzytomna i wywraca się z krzesła. 'Scarlett: '''Problem polega dokładniej na tym, że podałam się za wroga wobec prowadzącego tego programu. Tak naprawdę Ezekiel pochodzi z Arabii XDDD '''Zach: '''Say what? o_O '''Scarlett: '''Say that. >) ''Skręca niebezpiecznie w prawo, a Iris spada z fotela. 'Wszyscy: '''HAHAHHAHAHAH ;') ''Iris wstaje. 'Iris: '''Myślicie, że to takie śmieszne, KUTASIARZE!? '''Jen: '''Nom :) ''Chce ją znowu zaatakować, ale ta broni się. 'Stephanie: '''Idź tam dalej spać, jak spałaś. ''Iris kładzie się, Jen wzdycha i dalej dmucha w papierową torebkę. '(PZ - Jen): '''Iris jest nieobliczalna psychicznie! :O Boję się jej! (zlękła się w kulkę) ''Dalej jadą, jadą, jadą. 'Scarlett: '''Jakieś macie plany na trzy miliony? Bo już się zbliżamy do Arabii. '''Jen: '''Nie wiem szczerze, ale tak poza tym to jeszcze jest wycieczka na tydzień do ulubionego kraju! Zapraszam Devina do Włoszech i będzie git! :DDDDDDDDD ''Iris wyśmiewa Jen. 'Zach: '''Ciekawe co się stało Donowi i Topher'owi... '''Scarlett: '''Jeszcze nic, ale Arabowie się ogarnęli w cywilizacji, to znaczy, nauczyli się angielskiego. '''Stephanie: '''I to ma być postęp? (please) Dżizan, Arabia -> Don i Topher ''JumboJet wylądował w Arabii. Tymczasem jacyś ludzie stali już z widłami i pochodniami przed pojazdem. Z ustrojstwa ujawniły się schodki, którymi przechodził wystraszony Topher. (rozmowa się odbywa po angielsku, ale i tak zostanie przetłumaczona) 'Arabowie: '''Wydaj nam prowadzącego! '''Topher: '''Co kurwa? ''Ten wyrażony prosił o wygaszenie pochodni, Arabowie kiwali głowami na nie. Wreszcie wyszedł jakiś młody facio, z pochodnią, przeklinał językiem migowym, a Topher wziął widły, nadział na nie pochodnie, dmuchał w ręce z powodu gorąca (idiot) i wyrzucił daleko za siebie. Arabowie byli wstrząśnięci. 'Topher: '''No co? ;[ ''Wyszedł Don. 'Don: '''Yyy, lepiej nam nic nie róbcie! Znam karate! '''Arabka: '''Ty to się lepiej nie odzywaj! ;____; ''Poszła po widły, oczywiście te, które rzucił gdzieś Topher, rzuciła się na młodzieńca (ten Arab) i zaczęli się namiętnie całować. Topher wybuchnął śmiechem, a reszta Arabów zmierzyła go wzrokiem. 'Arabowie: '''Prowadzący! Masz stąd znikać! '''Don: '''Wiem! Ale musimy pozbyć się pewnej osoby z ekipy! '''Arabowie: '''Jego? Bardzo dobrze. ''Zaczęli zakładać jeden po drugim ręce. 'Don: '''NIE! >:( ''Krzyk był słyszany na cały Dżizan, ale też było zbliżenie na pojazd Scarlett. Po chwili kamera powraca do Arabów. 'Arab: '''Nie pozbędziesz się Scarlett! ''Inni wołali bluźnierstwa, aż nagle zjawił się Sułtan. 'Sułtan arabski: '''W imieniu Koranu nie możecie tutaj przebywać. '''Topher: '''Dziadek, nie wkurzaj mnie. '''Sułtan arabski: '''Będę zmuszony poprosić was o udanie się do Mekki. '''Topher: '''W piździe mamy twoją mękę! ;) '''Arab: '''Nie naśmiewaj się z naszej kultury, niewdzięczny chrześcijanku! '''Topher: '''Ja was nawet nie znam. ''Idzie zadowolony, a Arabowie dziabią go widłami w tyłek. 'Topher: '''Ostro to mnie tak nawet nie ruchali!!! >:O ''Arabowie byli dość mocno zszokowani, że aż opuścili widły i pochodnie. Don też udawał, że się obawia. 'Arab: '''Czy on korzystał z wideł dla przyjemności? o___O ''W pewnym momencie zjawił się człowiek dzierżący laskę i mając czerwone oczy wskazywał przedmiotem na Topher'a. 'Arab: '''Jest to człowiek krwi nieczystej! ZGŁADZIĆ! Wipe him! >:( '''Topher: '''Rape me? No nie za bardzo .___. O ile jesteście dobrzy w tym, mój tyłeczek czeka! ;) ''Topher zdjął dżinsy, odsłaniając czarne stringi, Arabowie ostrzyli widły, Don strzelił facepalm'a, a Topher uciekał przed Arabami z ocenzurowanym tyłkiem, część została i patrzyła na Don'a. 'Arab: '''Nie pozbędziesz się Scarlett tak łatwo! ''Wymachiwali sztućcami przed nim. 'Arab: '''W imieniu monarchii arabskiej mamy prawo wydać Tophera, tak samo jak ciebie na śmierć. Nie możesz pozbyć się Scarlett... ''Nagle pojazd przyjechał obok Jumbo-Jeta. 'Arab: '''NADJECHAŁO JEGO WSPARCIE!!! ''Otoczyli czarny samochód, a z niego... wysiadła Scarlett. 'Scarlett: '''Nic mi nie zrobicie >:( ''Arabowie przerażeni odsuwali się na boki. 'Arab: '''Przyszła królowa nasza! '''Don: '''Co. XD ''Arabowie zmierzyli chłopaka wzrokiem, powoli z samochodu wysiadła finałowa czwórka. 'Jen: '''To jest Arabia, tak? '''Zach: '''Welcome to not my homeland! ''Iris wybuchnęła śmiechem. 'Iris: '''I co tu będziemy robili? Patologia? '''Arab: '''Cisza! ''Któryś użył trąbki, by zakłócił rozmowy Stephanie z Zach'em. '''Zach: '''Zrobiliśmy coś nie tak? '''Stephanie: To już porozmawiać nie można? Arab: Myślałem, że nas ignorujecie. Miłej rozmowy :) Iris: Bo oni was na serio ignorują. Arab: Zamknij mordę. Zach po chwili zaczyna się śmiać, po tym co mówi Stephanie. Stephanie: A potem on tam wchodzi i zauważa mnie w tym stroju Mikołaja. Brzmię jak nimfomanka, ale był to rozkoszny wieczór <3 Zach: A właśnie, czemu ze sobą zerwaliście? Stephanie przewraca oczami. Stephanie: Daniel był mi tym jedynym pisanym... ale to dupek. Złamał mi serce, a na moich oczach po tygodniu mojego zauroczenia związał się już z inną. Dostałam nawet kartkę z zaproszeniem na ich ślub, a wysłałam tam nawet mojego psa by nasrał im na tort. Zemsta była słodka :D Zach: Nie ukrywam, bardzo kreatywne... Chrząknął. Zach: Ale tak poza tym, jak tam ci się powodzi z Ryan'em? Stephanie: Chwalić ci się o moich doświadczeniach? Zach: Jeśli się nie wstydzisz ;) Topher znowu uciekał przed Arabami, ale tym razem bez ubrań. Zawstydzony Zach w porę zasłonił oczy Stephanie. Stephanie: Eee, co ty robisz? Zach: Lepiej żebyś nie patrzyła co tu się działo przed chwilą. Topher zdążył uciec do JumboJetu. Scarlett dalej rozmawiała z dwoma Arabami. Arab: Musicie mieć chociażby paszporty lub karty pokładowe. Scarlett: A co my, zbłąkane dzieci? ;) Chyba lubicie zabijać, prawda? Arab: Zwierzę czy człowieka? Scarlett: Ile chcesz za ten układ? ._. Jeden z arabów dalej gadał ze Scarlett, jeden na chwilę się odsunął i gadał przez przedmiot podobny do walkie talkie. Arab: 'Milicjo, mamy do czynienia z tą Scarlett. '''Funkcjonariusz: '''Bardzo dobrze, Michquel. Ona jest przyjacielem w naszym państwie, lepiej, oby ci uczestnicy byli tacy jak ona. ''Iris w miarę podsłuchała rozmowę, zabrała urządzenie i gadała z funkcjonariuszem. 'Iris: '''MAMY ZABIJAĆ ZA MILION? XDDD JA TAKA JESTEM! <333 '''Funkcjonariusz: '''Kto się dorwał? '''Iris: '''Jestem Pennifer Jerstch, taką kanadyjską pisarką do Totalnej Porażki :> '''Funkcjonariusz: '''Proszę o oddanie własności osobie, której zabrałaś! '''Iris: '''Nie. '''Funkcjonariusz: '''Nie wiesz, jakie spotkają cię za to konsekwencje! '''Iris: '''Mam to w piździe. Żegnam. ''Rzuciła gdzieś przedmiot, a Michquel zaczął płakać. '(PZ - Michquel): '''Nikt nigdy mnie tak chamsko nie potraktował ;( ''Tymczasem wróćmy do zawodników... Jen stanęła obok Dona. 'Jen: '''Tak się chciałam z ciekawości zapytać, jaki jest dalszy los tego programu? '''Don: '''Bez urazy, ale nieco głupie pytanie ;) ''Wziął fanfary, od razu Arabowie zaczęli zatykać uszy. 'Don: '''Ech... ''Podchodzi do Michquel'a. 'Don: '''Ej, czemu płaczesz? :/ '''Michquel: '''Ta Iris jest dla mnie taka niedobra >_< '''Don: '''Dla nikogo nie jest... ale ty masz najbliższy kontakt z radą w Arabii, tak? '''Michquel: '''Zapytaj Josephina, on też dużo wie. Ja muszę przeprosić teraz funkcjonariusza. ''Dalej załkany rozmawia z funkcjonariuszem. 'Michquel: '''Zostałem obrabowany... '''Funkcjonariusz: '''Cóż. Pora będzie wziąć drastyczne środki. Milicja powinna się pojawić... emm, kto zabrał ten przedmiot? Sorry, pomyliło mi się, to była osoba z Totalnej Porażki, tak? '''Michquel: '''Na pewno. A jak się podała? '''Funkcjonariusz: '''Pennifer Jerstch. '''Michquel: '''Wysłać wiadomość do USA? '''Funkcjonariusz: '''Nie. Wtargnęła tu na własną odpowiedzialność ;-; ''Iris obok się śmieje. '(PZ - Iris): '''Na własną odpowiedzialność niech poszukają osoby, która tak naprawdę nie istnieje. Wyjdzie im to na dobre ;) ''Biegnie. 'Don: '''Josephin, możemy pogadać? '''Josephin: '''WUT?! Skąd znasz moje imię? ;____; '''Don: '''Michquel mi powiedział. Nieważne, ile chcesz za to, aby poszło w niepamięć? :) '''Josephin: '''20% z zysku kanadyjskich odpustów. '''Don: '''Aaa, to tylko 150 TYSIĘCY!? :O '''Josephin: '''Najlepiej skołuj mi je na teraz. '''Don: '''A nie lepiej co innego? :-/ '''Josephin: '''Mmm, jest taka jedna rzecz. ''Michquel podchodzi obok Josephin'a i szepcze mu coś na ucho. 'Josephin: '''Skoro 150 tysięcy, to fajnie ;) Ale wiem co jest godne tych pieniędzy - areszt tej podłej suki Pennifer Jerstch ;) '''Don: '''A nie Jennifer Perstch? '''Michquel: '''Wiedziałem, że coś tu nie gra... '''Josephin: '''Jennifer = Jen. A która to dziewczyna? ''Don wskazuje palcem na Jen rozmawiającą z Zach'em. 'Michquel: '''To nie ta dziewczyna! Ona na pewno jest miła :) '''Josephin: '''Ech... a niech Michquel wskaże palcem! '''Michquel: '''Zaklnąłem się na Allaha, że jest zakaz na wskazywanie palcem! '''Don: '''Opisz wygląd? -_- '''Michquel: '''Kurwa, dobra. To blondyna, biała cera i strój dla... kurwy? ;u; '''Josephin: '''No to podwójna kurwa. (please) ''Dalej idzie na ubocze z Michquel'em. 'Josephin: '''Wiesz, jak ją znajdziemy? '''Michquel: '''Jej nie da się znaleźć ;-; '''Josephin: '''Co... to będzie bardzo proste! ;) Na pewno weźmie udział w tym, co Don zorganizuje. W ten sposób jeśli przegra, będziemy mogli ją zatrzymać i zaresztować. ''Iris podsłuchuje rozmowę dwóch ludzi, a potem triumfalnie odchodzi. '''(PZ - Iris): Wygląda na to, że będzie trzeba ukraść tę pieprzoną walizkę. Stwierdziłam, że nie cofnę się przed niczym, żeby wziąć tę walizkę, to się nie cofnę ;-; Iris weszła do JumboJet'a z jakąś dziwną mapą. (PZ - Iris): 'Kiedy byłam z Aishą, znalazłam małe, dziwne pudełeczko, otoczone trocinami, pułapkami na myszy i na "ludzi". Jedno jest pewne, tylko idiota chowałby tam walizkę ;) ''Wchodzi do JumboJet'a, nic ciekawego na razie się nie dzieje poza jej bardzo monotonną wędrówką. Przechodząc przez Luk Bagażowy, nadziała się na kolec, ale plastikowy. Wyrzucając zabawkę, zauważyła zakurzone fałszywe walkie-talkie i wizerunek z Malem. 'Iris: '''Aaaa, więc tu kryją się znikające osobowości? ;d '(PZ - Iris): 'Miałam w głębi duszy być dobrą dziewczyną, która pomaga wszystkim, ale tak nie jest. Gdybym była w drużynie Niezgodnych, może wyglądałoby to inaczej. W tych uczestnikach widziałam drobną urazę co do siebie, wszystkie ciocie, więc łatwo wyścignąć mi ich w byciu wredną. ;-; Ale teraz... sama się cieszę, że co do siebie, to nawet sama siebie nie mogę rozpoznać czasami. ''Wredny śmiech. Włącza walkie-talkie i potem gada do niego. 'Iris: '''Heheh, witaj Mal. '''Mal: '''Wreszcie ktoś mnie znalazł po trzech latach. Uwolnisz mnie i razem zapanujemy nad uczestnikami? '''Iris: '''No nie wiem czy na mnie się aby nie zemścisz :) '''Mal: '''Iris Ambitious, czyż to nie cudowne spotkanie? '''Iris: '''Nie myśl sobie zbyt wiele, przyszłam cię tylko uwolnić. ''Rozwaliła walkie-talkie, z którego nagle wydostał się Mal. 'Mal: '''Po tak długim czasie czuć się jak mim, który nagle się wydostaje z pu... '''Iris: '''Morda. Widziałam tu kasę, ale ty tymczasem, ukryj się i postrasz Dona ;) ''Słyszą głosy jakiegoś faceta, podobnego jak głos dziewczynki. '???: '''Scarlett >:( '''Mal: '''To pewnie ten idiota Topher. Zajmę się nim. ''Założył jakąś maskę diabła i wyszedł z Luku Bagażowego. Iris wreszcie zbliżyła się do pudełka. 'Iris: '''Oni są pozbawieni jakiejkolwiek szansy na ten milion... ''Rozbroiła minę i spaliła pudełko. Tam znajdowała się zniszczona walizka, która się otworzyła automatycznie. A tam... 3 MILIONY DOLARÓW! 'Iris: '''Fuck yeah, baby! Ssijcie mi szmaty! <3 '???: 'Kto to powiedział? ''Po chwili tylko słychać wrzask tej osoby. 'Iris: '''Co tam? '???: POMOCY OSOBO, KTÓRA TAM JESTEŚ! Iris: 'Yyy... ''Wzięła hak i wbiła się na górę JumboJetu, aby nikt jej nie spostrzegł. Zach i Stephanie dalej rozmawiali ze sobą zadowoleni, Jen rozmawiała ze Scarlett pijąc wodę, a Don dalej coś umawiał z Josephin'em na uboczu. Michquel rozmawiał z mamą i zobaczył w górę jakiś cień z walizką. 'Michquel: '''Hej! Bo... '''Josephin: '''Co -.- '''Michquel: '''Do! >:( Ktoś wam chyba ucieka z walizką! '''Don: '''To niemożliwe, jest dobrze chroniona ;) ''Minutę później. Zabiegani Don, Jen, Zach i Stephanie biegną do pojazdu, a dokładnie cała trójka za Donem. Scarlett jest nieco zdziwiona, że nie ma Iris, ale nic sobie z tego nie robi i prosi jakiegoś Araba o shake truskawkowy. 'Scarlett: '''A ile za przejażdżkę tym cudownym wielbłądem? '''Arab: '''Ten wielbłąd to gówno i jeden wielki błąd. Nie radzę ci na niego wsiadać. '''Scarlett: '''Yyy, czemu? '''Arab: '''Przez niego straciłem dziecko :'( ''Znowu zaczął kopać zwierzę, a ono z kolei kopytami kopnęło go w zęby i poleciał za JumboJet. 'Iris: '''Dziwne... ''Zeszła dzięki drabinie, którą skołował Mal. Tymczasem Don, Zach, Jen i Stephanie stoją przy rozwalonym pudełku. Obok nich stanął Topher, w podartej fioletowej suknii (żeby było ciekawiej to jest ta którą nosił Ryan w Wariackim Wyścigu XDDDDDDDDD) 'Topher: '''To nasza niespodzianka wybuchła ;-; '''Stephanie: '''Przez cały czas kasa była w tym pudełku? No to zajebiście (please) '''Jen: '''Pewnie coś tam było ;u; '''Stephanie: '''Ciekawe co? '''Jen: '''Spodziewam się jakiejś foliowej torebki od Pepco, bo ta oryginalność prowadzących nie może trwać wiecznie. ;u; ''Stephanie i Jen wybuchają śmiechem. 'Stephanie: '''Foliowe torebki od Pepco? Przecież one są łatwo zniszczalne ;') '''Jen: '''A w tej torebce porozsypywane banknoty i ich nie ma :'D ''Znowu zaczęły się śmiać. Jen puknęła Stephanie. 'Jen: '''Boże, tak świetnie mi się z tobą żartuje! Czemu wcześniej byłaś taka chamska? :D '''Stephanie: '''Myślałam, że masz nas gdzieś i próbujesz nas sabotować. ''Westchnęły. 'Stephanie: '''Przepraszam, że byłam dla ciebie taka chamska. Nie zasłużyłaś na mój gniew :') '''Jen: '''Sorry że olałam wtedy wyzwanie :v '''Zach: '''Cieszę się, że się pogodziłyście. No to co, grupowy uścisk? Mimo wszystko takiego pogodzenia to ja się spodziewałem :P ''Cała trójka przytuliła się. 'Don: '''Tak, tylko że Iris odleciała z waszą kasą. '''Jen: '''Mi tam szczerze na niej nie zależy. To jest już jej strata. ''Mal nagle stanął obok Tophera i zaczął go dusić. Wszyscy patrzą na to z przerażeniem. 'Mal: '''Siema. Tęskniliście? ''Don zemdlał, Stephanie zaczęła bić się w piersi jak goryl i jednym susem naskoczyła na Mala, tłukąc go pięściami po głowie. '(PZ - Jen): '''LOL ''Jen i Zach uciekli z JumboJetu i poinformowali Michquel'a i Josephin'a o tym, co zrobiła Iris. 'Michquel: '''Pomożemy wam. '''Josephin: '''Allah akbar? XD ''Biegną, tymczasem Stephanie wywala Mala z samolotu i bierze ze sobą Scarlett. 'Stephanie: '''Znajdź Iris, prędko! '''Scarlett: '''Em, gdzie pobiegła? ''Stephanie wskazuje jej środkowy palec, biegnący wzdłuż prawej strony. Scarlett zrozumiała przekaz, ale jednocześnie zmarszczyła brwi. Stephanie usiadła koło niej, a JumboJet ruszył, Don dosłownie wleciał do kokpitu. 'Stephanie: '''Jak dobrze, że jesteś! Gdzie Topher? '''Don: '''Dusi się... zaniosę go tu. '''Scarlett: '''Nie chcę na niego patrzeć! xD '''Don: '''Ech... ''Bierze Tophera jak tragarz i siadają w Klasie Ekonomicznej. 'Don: '''Ziomek, wszystko gra? Ocknij się! :O ''Policzkuje go. Ten coś majaczy, ale dalej jest nieprzytomny. 'Don: '''Obyś tylko to wytrzymał... ''Iris biegła dosłownie do lotniska. Tam zauważyła czerwony helikopter i zawołała Mala. Ten w mgnieniu oka jak czarodziej "teleportował" się do lotniska. 'Iris: '''Pewnie będą chcieli mnie złapać, trzymaj walizkę i wrzuć ją do morskiej próźni, która zwie się bombą ;u; '''Mal: '''A co z naszą kasą? '''Iris: '''Eeee, jak nie zdążę, to tam jest druga walizka, spokojnie ;) ''Ta biegnie dalej, a Mal wywala pilota z helikoptera. Ma dwie walizki i już ruszył, a o niecałą połowę kilometra leciał samolot, prowadzony przez Scarlett. 'Scarlett: '''Trzymajcie się! Może być niebezpiecznie! ''Za nimi był balon, w którym siedzieli Jen, Zach i Michquel. Oczywiście sterował Josephin. 'Josephin: '''Pewnie nas nie słyszą -.- '''Michquel: '''Ech :/ '''Zach: '''Jest dziwniej, niż myślałem. '''Jen: '''I niebezpiecznie. A co, jeśli Iris siedzi w tym JumboJecie? ''Nagle pojazd Scarlett niebezpiecznie ruszył w dół. Cała czwórka w balonie przeraziła się. 'Jen: '''NIE :O ''Jednak znowu poleciał w górę. Odetchnęli z ulgą, nawet gdy jakiś głośnik z mikrofonem pojawił się na samej górze. 'Scarlett: '''Nieźle was nastraszyłam, co? To był pomysł Stephanie! '''Jen: '''Domyślam się XDDD ''Też wzięła mikrofon, który dała Josephin'owi, bo mu bardziej ufa, ze względu na budowę i charakter. 'Michquel: '''A ja to co? ;-; '''Josephin: '''Chyba nam razem będą przypisywać zasługi, więc się zamknij. ''Przemawia do mikrofonu. 'Josephin: '''Podlećcie centralnie obok balona, przejmę sterowanie i ją dogonimy! ''Scarlett wykonała polecenie. Josephin zeskoczył i włazem dostał się do kokpitu. Scarlett od razu pozwoliła mu sterować. Dalej trwał ten szaleńczy pościg, Topher wreszcie odzyskał przytomność i wszyscy poza Jen, Zachem i Michquel'em byli już w samolocie. Tamta trójka rozpaczliwie sterowała, aby nie utracić kontroli. 'Jen: '''Nigdy nie sterowałam balonem ;d '''Zach: '''Cóż... zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz. ''Uśmiechnął się. Całe trzy pojazdy + Iris na motorze Mala są już obok miejsca z atomową wodą. Iris dobiegła jako pierwsza, Mal podrzucił jej walizkę i złapała ją. Potem samolot razem z balonem (5 minut potem) wylądowali w dół, a Iris i Mal przygotowali już niespodziankę dla uczestników i Dona. Kto wyjdzie z tego cało? Przekonajcie się teraz! Tymczasem Josephin rozmawia z pozostałymi w samochodzie, trzymając papierek pożegnalny. 'Josephin: '''Coś czuję, że nie wszyscy tego przeżyjemy... Jen zadzwoniła na policję, więc Iris się ostro wkurwi. :) '''Scarlett: '''Wiadomo, a co tam trzymasz? '''Josephin: '''Testament. Może ktoś go złapie z was. '''Don: '''A CO ZAMIERZASZ ZROBIĆ :O '''Josephin: '''Jestem zawodowym saperem z Kanady tak naprawdę, moje imię to Mark. Mark "Josephin" Carter. Mam nadzieję, że mnie zapamiętacie. ''Zeskoczył z samolotu, razem ze spadochronem. '''Scarlett: '''Oni się już przygotowali? My też musimy. Prędko. ''Zaczynają biec (wszyscy), tymczasem Zach dostaje film'.'' 'Zach: '''Co to? Nastasia <3 ''Na wideo pokazane jest, jak dziewczyna się rozbiera i w ogóle. Kiedy jest w samej spódniczce, zdejmuje ją i nagle... ukazuje się potwór ociekający krwią. Zach dostaje zawału. 'Michquel: '''CO TO KURWA JEST O__O '''Jen: '''Ja biegnę, a wy? '''Zach: '''Boję się... ''Potem tekst pod tytułem: "NIE ZASŁUŻYŁEŚ NA MNIE KURWO :)". 'Zach: '''Hej, ale ona nie zmieniła profilowego ;-; ''Patrzy na telefon. 'Jen: '''Nie ma na to czasu! ''Łapie go za rękę i biegną, tymczasem zirytowany Zach widzi dwa konta Nastasii. 'Zach: '''NO NIE! TA IRIS TO PSYCHOL! '''Jen: '''Jakbym o tym nie wiedziała :P ''Chwilowe zaciemnienie ekranu. Przerażony Zach oraz zszokowani Jen, Stephanie, razem z pozostałą ekipą i Michquel'em stoją obok Iris, która wskazuje na helikopter, w którym jest Mal, a ten tylko upuszcza walizkę do mułu wodnego. '''Iris: Ostatnie życzenie, poddajecie się? ;) Jen: Nawet to nie robi na mnie żadnego wrażenia. Dziwnie spokojna odkłada komórkę na bezpiecznej pozycji. Jen: Jakby co... to się nie wkurwij, ale zadzwoniłam na gliny ;) Iris zaczęła zgrzytać zębami, ale dalej robiła dobrą minę do złej gry. Iris: Raczej nie wiesz co robisz Jennifer... gorzko możesz tego pożałować. Jen: Nie sądzę. Nie jestem taką kurwą, aby myśleć tylko o sobie. Myślę o dobru wszystkich, ciebie nigdy nie było na to stać. Za kradzież, niszczenie i uszczerbek na zdrowiu psychicznym zasłużyłaś na najwyższą karę. Iris: Okej, czyli rozpierdolić 3 miliony? ;u; Stephanie: Na swojej głowie najlepiej ;) Jen i Stephanie robią porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Jen: Czyli dalej rozmawiać z glinami, tak? Iris: Ech... sama tego chciałaś :P Walizka spada już w dół, akurat tam jest Josephin, wrzucający ją ponownie... akurat idealnie do Zacha, a ten jest tak wystraszony, że ją rzuca i rozwala auto. Potem panicznie ucieka. Zach: AAAAAAA! A co z Josephin'em? Tak... mina wybucha, a jego części ciała eksplodują po całej okolicy DonxJenxStephaniexTopher - Zach - IrisxMal. Iris: O NIE >:( Zeskoczyła stamtąd i biegła wprost na Jen, ta rozpaczliwie zaczęła uciekać. Tempo było równe, ale w szaleńczym tempie Iris doganiała Jen. Stephanie: JEN, DASZ SOBIE RADĘ! :) Jen: Nie widzę, bym sobie dała rady! -_- Akurat podjechał radiowóz policyjny, a Jen wskoczyła na niego, za nią Iris, miała już chwycić Jen, ale nagle... Jen zeskoczyła upadając na beton, a Iris, rozwaliła przednią szybę. Policjant: Czy jesteś Iris Ambitious? Iris: A CHUJ CIĘ TO, GRUBCIU >_> Iris zaczęła uciekać, a policjant złapał ją na lasso, jak Beth złapała Heather w 5 odcinku PTP. Iris: Gdzie żeś się tego nauczył, grubciu? :) Policjant 2: Commit suicide, please >:( Złapali Iris i wzięli ją pod pachę. Policjant: Do samochodu, marsz! Iris: ACH! Próbowała się wyślizgnąć policjantom, była naprawdę blisko tego pojazdu... no i niestety... trafiła skronią o szpiczastą część drzwiczek samochodu. Ta padła jakby nieżywa na ziemię, a policjanci sprawdzili momentalnie co się stało. Policjant 2: Niemożliwe :O Policjant: A jednak O_O. Informujemy Dona. Policjanci, tak jak Don, Stephanie i Jen biegną wprost na siebie i zderzają się, obok tylko Jen stanęła i dziwnie się patrzyła na zderzenie się czwórki. Don: Moja głowa... co tu się odjebało? -.- Policjant: Podejdźcie ze mną :/ Podeszli. Tam widzą tylko Iris, której leci krew z głowy i kałuża obok. Zach też zjawia się w samą porę i otwiera... ślepię Iris. Co ciekawe, jest już one całkowicie lekko niebieskie i nie oddycha. Zmienia się ekran. Podobne tło i ten sam moment, taki jak wrzask Kitty w 11 odcinku, tylko w roli głównej Zach. Potem panicznie ucieka przez całą Arabię. Topher zgrzyta zębami ubrany w łachmany, podły uśmieszek Scarlett i nagłe odwrócenie się do siebie Jen i Stephanie. Obie złapały się za ręce i zaczęły piszczeć ile wlezie. Stephanie: TA KURWA NIE ŻYJE! <3 Jen: WARTO BYŁO NA TO CZEKAĆ! <3 Don: Lol... Ostatni podszedł też zrozpaczony Michquel, usiadł na ziemi, złapał się za głowę rękoma, a z kieszeni wyjął pistolet. Widocznie chciał sobie strzelić w głowę, a Stephanie z ostatniej kopnęła w ten pistolet. Rozwalił się na dwa kawałki. Stephanie: 'Człowieku? Czemu nad nim rozpaczasz? ;-; '''Michquel: '''Mój jedyny kolega z policji T_________T '''Stephanie: '''A on czasami nie był saperem? '''Michquel: '''KOCHAŁEM GO T___T JAK BRATA :'( ''Dalej płakał, a Stephanie go uspokajała. Tymczasem Scarlett poszła szukać Zach'a na polecenie Dona, Topher dostał normalne ciuchy od jednego z policjantów, a drugi rozmawiał z Don i Jen. 'Policjant: '''Jak się nazywacie? '''Don: '''Don Peterstrong-Castville. '''Jen: '''Jennifer "Jen" Perstch. A co dokładnie stało się z Iris? '''Policjant: '''Chcieliśmy ją zabrać do aresztu za zniszczenie mienia, znęcanie się psyhiczne i fizyczne nad wami oraz notoryczne kradzieże. W Kanadzie i w USA była poszukiwana aż w 20 stanach i nagle pozwolono nam na najwyżsżą cenę. Teraz... sami widzicie, Iris niestety zmarła w przykrej okoliczności. '''Jen: '''A co dokładnie się stało? '''Policjant: '''Próbując się wyszarpać, z całej siły uderzyła skronią o ostrą część samochodu. '''Jen: '''Toż to najgłupsza śmierć na świecie! xD '''Policjant: '''Widzę też, że jeden z waszych uciekł. A chyba mam jeszcze waszą zgubę. ''Policjant i Topher stają obok całej trójki. Topher trzyma walizkę. 'Jen: '''Don, co będzie z programem? o.o '''Don: '''Cóż... Iris nieoczekiwanie opuściła ten program, więc kto został? ''Patrzy na Stephanie, pomagająca Michquel'owi wyjść z opresji, i tylko tyle ludzi. Tak poza tym różne osoby szły gdzieś sobie i jak gdyby nic, miały całą sytuację głęboko i szeroko :) 'Jakieś dziecko: '''Kto kurwa zmarł? :D '''Jakaś matka: '''Już cię nauczę szacunku, ty mały skurwysynku! ''Wypchnęła go na drogę i zaczęła rękoma okładać po tyłku. Policjant niezręcznie patrzył się na tę sytuację. 'Policjant: '''Zajmę się nim, a wy... jeśli chcecie... ech, nieważne. Oscar nie mówi za wiele, a jak to tylko w nerwach. '''Jen: '''Rozumiemy. Czy jest coś jeszcze na rzeczy? '''Policjant: '''Nie. Jesteście wolni, a ja poszukam Zacha. '''Don: '''Zrobicie dla mnie jeszcze jedną rzecz? '''Policjant: '''Słucham badawczo. ''Don szepta coś policjantowi na ucho. Jen wskazuje na migi zwłoki Iris, Oscar (policjant 2) oznajmuje, że wezwie karetkę. 'Jen: '''Okej. ''Don skończył szeptać. Jen delikatnie szarpnęła go za bluzę. 'Jen: '''To co... czyli, koniec programu? o.o '''Don: '''Ano ta... zapomniałem. Sorki. ''Patrzy na Topher'a, podrzucającego walizkę, Jen obok niego wymachuje rękoma, dwóch policjantów oraz Stephanie, która była też na wizji, ogarniając Michquel'a i dając mu wodę do picia z automatu (był tu). 'Don: '''Cóż. Iris zdyskwalifikowana, a Zach... najwyraźniej stchórzył i zrezygnował. Czyli, że mamy finalistki! Są to Jen i Stephanie! :) ''Stephanie podchodzi do Dona. Obie go słuchają. 'Don: '''Zostałyście ostatnimi osobami w tym programie, więc już jutro 3 miliony polecą do jednej z was! Czy będzie to Jen - nieprzeciętna blogerka mody, słynąca ze swojego ludzkiego usposobienia czy to będzie... '''Stephanie: '''Daruj sobie te przydomki. Jedna negatywna cecha i w ryj. '''Don: '''Lepiej bym cię nie określił. Witam w finale :) ''Jen i Stephanie popatrzyły się na siebie, obie zaczęły piszczeć i skakać z radości. 'Don: '''Tak. Ten dzień zapamiętam na bardzo długo. A nas czeka jeszcze jedna niespodzianka. '''Stephanie: '''Chcesz zrobić od razu finał? xD '''Don: '''Yyy... zadzwonię do Scarlett. ''Podchodzi do Topher'a. 'Don: '''Zanieś walizkę i ukryj ją w bezpiecznym miejscu. Potem daj mi kartkę. Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie jest takim idiotą jak Iris, szczególnie one, żeby ją zabrać. Ale czekaj... co z nim? ''Mal podchodzi z nożem do Dona. Stephanie rzuca jakimś ciężkim przedmiotem. 'Stephanie: '''ORIENT! ''Mal padł na miejscu, nieprzytomny. Chwila gwiazdek i znowu wstaje, otrząsa się i nagle... pojawia się Mike. 'Mike: '''LOL '''Don: '''Mike? :O '''Jen: '''Kuzyn? o___O ''Podbiegła do niego i zrobiła kuksańca. '''Jen: Wróciłeś! <3 'Mike: '''Dzięki kuzynko za wsparcie. ''Patrzy na zbiegowisko i karetkę. 'Mike: '''Widzę, że znowu nieświadomie wyrządziłem komuś krzywdę ;-; '''Jen: '''Mal to zrobił. '''Mike: '''Właśnie o tym mówię... okazuje się, że to jest coś gorszego, niż osobowość wieloraka. Jest to zespół stresu pourazowego. '''Topher: '''Ostro, ziomek xd '''Mike: '''Wiem... macie jakąś chatkę na odludziu? '''Don: '''Właśnie wybieramy się do Chile. Jedziesz z nami? '''Mike: '''Na Wyspy Wielkanocne? Widzę, że zostały tylko Jen i Stephanie :P ''Kamera ukazuje, jak ponownie Michquel ostatkiem sił przykłada sobie pistolet do głowy. Stephanie kopie w przedmiot jeszcze raz. 'Stephanie: '''JEDZIESZ Z NAMI DO PSYCHOLOGA!!! KONIEC! KROPKA!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Wzięła go pod pachę. 'Stephanie: '''Jaka dokładnie niespodzianka? ''Przez dobre 20 minut tak gadali. Zwłoki Iris zostały zabrane przez ambulans, krew zniknęła, a radiowóz wrócił jak nowy (myjnia). Scarlett wysiadła już z niego, razem z policjantem. 'Scarlett: '''Więc Zach został zabrany już w tamto miejsce. '''Jen: '''Hej, zaraz. Chile? :D '''Topher: '''Tam odbędzie się finałowy pojedynek. '''Policjant: '''Cieszę się, że mogłem wam pomóc. Do zobaczenia, jeśli ktoś zechce odwiedzić Arabię. XD Niech wygra ta lepsza :) '''Stephanie: '''Nom :D Ale się podzielimy, prawda? XDDD '''Jen: '''W sumie to nie wiem nawet co bym dokładnie chciała zrobić z tą kasą. '''Stephanie: '''To co, zabierasz już nas do tego rzęcha? '''Don: '''Dokładnie. Wszyscy przejdziemy się do jumbojetu i zostaje odpalony przedostatni raz. ''Topher, Stephanie, Jen, Mike, Stephanie, Don razem z Michquel'em (nieprzytomny już :/) kierują się w stronę JumboJetu. Kamera ukazuje Dona, nieco zadowolonego, który idzie przez drogę. 'Don: '''Mamy już finałowy pojedynek! Jen czy Stephanie? Kogo zobaczymy w drodze do Chile? W jaki sposób zostanie wybrany zwycięzca? Tego dowiecie się w ostatnim odcinku TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TRIP! :) ''Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Total Drama: World Trip - Odcinki